The Concrete Angel
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Mama ik heb een engel ontmoet, hij woont in de steegje . En is erg aardig maar mama toen ik Mr Engel ging bezoeken, ademde hij niet meer . Waarom ?


**Story Titel ! : The Concrete Angel**

**Koppels : / **

**Waar gaat het over : Mama ik heb een engel ontmoet, hij woont in de steegje . En is erg aardig maar mama toen ik Mr Engel ging bezoeken, ademde hij niet meer waarom ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama , Angels & Dead**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Mama ik heb een lieve engel onderweg naar huis ontmoet, mama ik wil Mr engel mee naar huis nemen mag ik ? _

" Yuni kun je even stoppen met dag dromen ? " Vroeg Yuni 's moeder als ze naar haar keek ." Sorry mama wat zei je ? " Vroeg Yuni Aria zuchte ." Zoal 's ik al zei ik kom laat vanavond, voor niemand open doen en niet de telefoon opnemen okay ." Zeide Aria Yuni knikte ." Ja mama ."

_Ik ben zo alleen mama, je bent altijd weg sinds papa dood is . Mis je hem niet mama ? Ik mis hem wel . _

Yuni zuchte als ze haar spullen in haar boekentas stopte, en liep snel naar buiten en ging naar school . Als ze 5 straten verder van haar huis is, zag ze een groepje kinderen voor een steegje staan ." Kom er uit ! " Riep één van hun en gooide een steen in de steeg ." Laat u lelijke gezicht zien !" Riep de ander die een stok vast had ." Monster ! Monster ." Schreeuwde een meisje met hun mee ." Laten we hem een lesje leren ." En ze begonnen meer stenen te gooien, Yuni rende daar naar toe en duwde een grotere jongen weg . Die blijkbaar de leider van de groep is ." Stop het ! " Riep ze en ging voor de steeg staan ." Hou je mond ! Waar bemoei jij je mee ! " Riep de jongen als hij op stond .

_Hij leek vuur te spuwen maar ik was niet bang mama, ik heb geleerd dat iemand pijn doen niet nodig is . _

" Stop het je doet hem pijn !" Riep Yuni ." Kan mij wat schelen !" Riep een ander jongen ." Ja ! Hij is een freak hij verdient het ! " Riep het meisje kwaad ." Laten we dezen freak ook een lesje leren !" Riep de oudste jongen en duwde Yuni op grond, Yuni voelde dat ze stenen op haar begonnen tegooien . " Stop het ."

_Het was een rustig stem mama, ik voelde geen pijn meer ._

Yuni keek met grote ogen achter haar, de kinderen zwegen en keken in horror . Als de ' Monster ' uit zijn schuilplaats kwam, ze schreeuwde en rende snel weg . Maar Yuni niet ze keek bang naar de man, hij had een prachtig gezicht . Mooi bruin haar dat lang was, hij had een bleek huid maar leek ook zacht te zijn . Zijn oog is mooi bruin .

_Zijn bruin oog keek naar mij met zorg, de ander keek naar mij alsof hij me probeert te zoeken . _

Zijn ander oog was wit, de gezicht was aan die kant erg rood . Je kan de aders zien en hoe het gerimpeld was ." Gaat het ?" Vroeg hij als hij een hand uit stak, Yuni zeide niks ze bleef kijken naar zijn oog ." Ik geloof dat je bang zijt van mij he ? Sorry ." Hij ging dan weg . " Dank je ." Zeide Yuni maar weet niet of hij haar hoorde .

_Hij leek niet gemeen, maar ik kan niet stoppen maar bleef naar hem staren ._

Yuni liep na een harde school dag stil naar huis, de kinderen van s'morgens hadden het door verteld . Ze hebben haar hele dag verpest, om haar boekentas af tepakken . Al haar spullen in de plassen van vroege regen te gooien, haar lunch te stelen en propjes naar haar te gooien . Ze hadden haar zelf 's haar een rode wang geslagen .

_Mama ik heb iemand geholpen, moet je dag dan niet goed voelen ? _

Toen Yuni weer dicht bij het steegje was, stopte ze en keek in de steeg . Ze bleef kijken het was erg donker, een beetje zon scheen er in . " Meneer ? Ben je daar ?" Vroeg Yuni als ze beetje in de steeg stapte . " Ik wil je nog eens bedanken ." Zeide Yuni ." Ik wou ook zeggen het spijt me, dat ik zo naar je staarde . Dus sorry dag ." Zeide ze en draaide haar om maar kwam gezicht voor gezicht, met een ander oudere man . Hij droeg een zakenpak en keek naar haar met een vies gezicht . Zijn wangen zijn rood en zijn adem stinkt ." Wat doe jij daar ?" Vroeg hij ." Huh niks Meneer ik moet gaan ." Zeide Yuni en woude weg gaan, maar de man duwde haar snel terug in de steeg . Yuni viel tegen een paar vuilnis bakken ." Zijt jij een vriend van die demoon ?" Vroeg de man als hij voor haar ging staan .

_Mama die man is even gemeen als die kinderen _

" Meneer ik heb niks gedaan ! Laat me met rust ! " Riep Yuni en wou op staan maar werd terug geduwd, met dit keer gewicht op haar ." Ik ga je leren dat je ... " Maar de man kon niks meer zeggen, als hij tegen de muur werd geduwd ." Wat ?" De man keek in horror naar de gene die hem vast heeft ." Laten we braaf zijn okay ? " De man stopte met ademen, hij kon niet bewegen als hij in de witte oog keek . Yuni keek met grote ogen ook naar de man ." Meneer ? " De man die de zaken man vast heeft, gooide hem ver van de steeg ." En blijf weg ! " Riep hij .

_Hij redde me mama, hij redde me twee keer vandaag . _

De man draaide dan naar het Yuni ." Gaat het ?" Vroeg hij Yuni zei eerst niks, maar begon dan te huilen ." Sorry het is zeker mijn ... " Maar hij werd onder broken als Yuni hem knuffelde . " Dank je ! Dank je ! " Huilde Yuni ." Kom kom niet huilen je bent veilig ." Zeide de man Yuni veegde haar tranen weg ." Ik ben Yuni ." Zeide ze ." En u Meneer ? "De man lachte bitter, en aaide haar hoofd ." Ik heb geen naam ." Zeide hij ." Iedereen heeft toch een naam ? " Was haar vraag ." Ik niet "

_Mama je hebt me Yuni genoemd, omdat zo papa 's jongste zusje zo hete voor ze ook dood ging toch ? Wel ik heb besloten ook iemand een naam te geven . _

" Je hebt een naam ." Zeide Yuni ." Ik noem je Mr Engel . " Zeide ze ." Is dat goed Mr Engel ?" De man keek even naar haar hij was stil, hij pakte haar dan op . En veegde de vuil van haar af ." Ja ." Was zijn antwoord . " Het is een prachtig naam . " Zeide hij verder .

_Hij heeft dan een glimlach laten zien, het was een echte mooi glimlach ._

De volgende dag ging Yuni weer langs de steeg, ze haalde een doos uit haar boekentas . " Mr Engel ik heb iets voor jou ." Zeide Yuni een hand kwam en pakte de doos aan ." Dank je Yuni-Chan ." Yuni glimlachte ." Is niks ! " En liep met glimlach naar school, het ging ieder dag zo .

_Mama ik ben zo gelukkig met Mr Engel _

Het was al de 3de week dat Yuni daar naar toe ging, ze haalde een doos uit . " Mr Engel Ik heb je ontbijt ." Zeide Yuni er kwam ging hand uit, Yuni keek verward beetje en bezorgt ." Mr Engel ? Zijt u nog slapen ?" Vroeg Yuni ." Ik zet u doos hier als je wakker word ." En ging weg ze liet de doos achter .

_Ik maak me zorgen om Mr Engel Mama, zal hij ziek zijn ? Is hij daar nog ? _

Na school ging ze snel Mr Engel bezoeken ." Hey Mr Engel ik ben terug ! " Ze merkte dat de doos niet was aangeraakt ." Mr Engel ?" Ze hoorde gehoest ze pakte de doos, en rende in de steeg ze zag achter paar dozen . Een bleke Mr Engel ." Bent u ziek ?" Vroeg Yuni ." Beetje Yuni-chan sorry dat ik je doos niet heb gepakt, of je heb geantwoord ik voelde me zo zwak ." Zeide hij ." Is niet erg hoor, hier dit is voor jou ." Ze gaf Mr Engel het eten, toen hij klaar was met eten . Liet hij een zwak glimlach zien ." Dank je Yuni-Chan je bent zo aardig ." Yuni gaf hem een groot glimlach .

_Hij klonk zo in pijn mama, waarom had hij zo veel pijn . _

" Ik kom morgen terug met Medicijnen okay Mr Engel, hier je mag mijn jasje houden ." Zeide ze als ze haar jasje uit deed ." Het is niet veel, maar je voelt misschien beetje warmer ." Zeide ze verder als ze de jasje over hem deed ." Dank je ." Zeide hij en Yuni ging weg .

_Mama ik heb het gevoel dat ik Mr Engel dit keer, het laatste keer zie waarom voel ik dat ? _

De volgende morgen liep Yuni met de medicijn en het ontbijt naar de steeg, ze liep binnen sinds ze nu weet dat Mr Engel niet kan op staan ." Mr Engel word wakker ." Maar hij deed zijn ogen niet open, Yuni schudde hem zachtjes wakker . Maar zijn ogen openen niet, Yuni werd bezorgt en keek of hij misschien koorts had . Nee maar hij was erg ijs koud, ze merkte dat een papiertje aan haar jas gekleeft . Ze deed het open .

_Het was een Afscheid mama die ik nooit had verwacht, sinds papa dood is ._

_Lieve Yuni-Chan _

_Bedankt dat je zo voor mij zorgde en erg veel om me geefde, je hebt elke dag een glimlach op mijn gezicht gezet . En die gebakjes die je soms mee neemt, zijn erg lekker ze zijn mijn favoriet .Maar Yuni-Chan ik geloof dat gisteren onze laatste dag was, ik voel me erg zwak gaan . Als kind was ik hier, en ik weet dat ik niet lang heb . Bedankt Yuni-Chan geniet van je leven, en onthou dat ik altijd van jou heb gehouden als een dochter ._

_Mr Engel _

_Ps Bedank voor de naam, dat maakte me erg gelukkig ! _

Plots hoorde een vrouw en haar kind, die langs de steeg liepen Yuni schreeuwen . Een man in de winkel naast rende naar buiten, en rende de steeg in de vrouw volgde met haar kind . Yuni hield Mr Engel stevig vast, en huilde harder als het begon te regenen . Ze schreeuwde zo hard dat haar keel begon pijn te doen, en al dat ze wou was bij Mr Engel blijven .

_Mama ik heb zo veel gehuild die dag, zo veel geschreeuwd die dag ._

_Mama ik wil Mr Engel mee naar huis nemen, mag ik dat ? _

_Mama ik heb een nieuwe vriend gemaakt die dag _

_Mama ik erg gelukkig echt waar _

_Mama waarom is Mr Engel weg gegaan ? _

* * *

**Ik dit eindelijk geschreven dit zat erg lang in mijn hoofd, voor de gene die het niet wisten . Tsuna is de Mr engel .**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
